Forbidden Fruit
by XMapleXLoverX
Summary: When you become a student at Hetalia Academy, you can't wait to get started and hopefully graduate with full honours. But when you start to fall for your Philosophy teacher and finally realize things you should've known all along, you being to question wether you should even stay. RussiaXReader, one sided EnglandXReader, one sided SealandXReader, SebrogaXWy, AustriaXHungary
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter One**

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I sighed as I walked down the hallway leading to Mr Hirumaya's office. As I get there and sit down on the black leather couch outside his office, I notice that someone else is sitting on the couch as well. I glance over at the person, who was woman who looked around my age. She was beautiful.

Her colour hair was short and wavy and framed her face nicely. Her colour eyes were bright and sparkled beautifully. And while I am a gentleman and always will be, I couldn't help but notice how voluptuous she was, like Marilyn Monroe or Elizabeth Taylor. She was dressed nicely too; wearing a white poet's shirt, a black waistcoat, dark blue jeans and dark blue flats with bows that looked like the Union Jack on the ends.

I began to wonder why such a beautiful woman was here. _'Maybe she's a new teacher._' I thought, _'She's probably nervous, I'll introduce myself and make her feel more at ease.'_

I turned to her and smiled, "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

The woman seemed surprise by my forwardness but she smiled a stunning smile, "I'm Name Last Name. Nice to meet you, are you a teacher here?"

I smiled as well, "Yes, I'm an English teacher. And the head of the English Department."

Name smiled even more, "Wow! You're the head of an entire department! That's impressive!"

I felt very proud of myself, "It means a lot more work though."

She nodded sympathetically, "My older brother is the head of a law firm in London, he gets landed with tons of paperwork."

"Your brother works in London?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"What I coincidence!" I said, "I'm from London!"

She giggled, "I could tell from your accent! You know, I lived in London for a few years from when I was seven to when I was about ten."

I felt happy that I found a connection with her, "Are you English?" I asked.

"Sort of." She said, "I'm a UK mutt on my father's side. I'm English, Irish, Welsh and Scottish." She pointed at the bows on her flats, "That's why I wear the Union Jack. To show how proud I am of my heritage." She sounded proud too.

I was about to say something else but then Mr Hirumaya's door opened.

"Ah! Arthur you and Miss Last Name are here. Please, come in." He gestured for us to enter his office.

I stood aside. "Ladies first."

Name smiled, "Thank you." And she entered with me right behind her. We both sat on separate black leather chairs in front of Mr Hirumaya's desk.

"Arthur, I'd like you to meet Miss Last Name." He said, "She's a new student from New Zealand. She's here on the academic scholarship and she's majoring in English, History and Philosophy."

I smiled, "We talked outside Mr Hirumaya." I said brightly. Then it hit me. Name, a woman I thought was my age and was incredibly beautiful, was a student. A student. As I was going over this information in my mind Mr Hirumaya smiled.

"That's good!" He said, "Since she's on the scholarship, she needs to have a grade average of B or over. If her average falls I want you to tell me Arthur. Can you do that?"

I nodded, still shocked at the information I had been given.

Mr Hirumaya turned to Name, "Do you think you'll be able to keep up that grade average Miss Last Name?"

Name smiled confidently, "Sure!"

Mr Hirumaya nodded and smiled, "Good. Arthur, you're dismissed. Miss Last Name, I want to talk to you for a little while longer."

As I stood to leave Name smiled at me. "See you in class sir!" She said happily.

I nodded and left.

As I walked back to my room on the campus one thought ran through my mind: _'You found a student beautiful. You were hitting on a student.'_

I shook my head. "Student," I muttered, "she's a student…an incredibly beautiful and by the sounds of things intelligent student." I sighed. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter Two**

"Now Miss Last Name," Mr. Hirumaya said, "while it is mandatory to wear a uniform on school days, the rules regarding the uniform are pretty lax. You can wear jewelry as long as it's appropriate and make-up is limited to nail polish, pale eye shadow and lip gloss. You can wear hair accessories as long as they're not too big. On weekends or other days you don't have classes, you can wear what you like. Is that ok?"

You nodded, "Definitely!" You said, "At my last school, the uniform rules were way stricter."

Mr. Hirumaya smiled kindly, "Good. Now that that's all sorted, I'll get my secretary to escort you to your dorm where you'll meet your roommates."

"Awesome!" You grinned. You were excited at the thought of having roommates and living in a dorm, you hadn't done that since you went to boarding school in England!

Mr. Hirumaya pressed a button on his phone keypad, "Liz can you please escort Miss Last Name to her dorm?"

"Yes sir." Replied a woman on the other end. Within moments the door opened. On the other side was a pretty woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black skirt suit and a flower in her hair. She smiled at you, "You must be Name! The student from New Zealand!"

"Yes ma'am." You said politely.

"Please, call me Liz! Everybody does!" Liz said kindly.

You smiled, "Ok Liz!" You hadn't called your teachers by their first name since primary school.

"Well, just come with me and I'll take you to your new room." Liz instructed.

"Ok!" You looked over at Mr. Hirumaya, "Thank you for accepting me to go to your school Mr. Hirumaya." You mean every word of that.

Mr. Hirumaya smiled, "You're welcome. Now, off you go! It's getting late and you have a big day tomorrow."

You giggled, "Yes sir!" You left his office and trailed behind Liz.

"So Name, I hear you're majoring in English, History and Philosophy." Liz commented.

You nodded, "Yep. They're things I've always loved and when I found out I could come here on a scholarship and take them I decided to go for it!"

"It's nice to see that you're so enthusiastic!" Liz said, "But this school focuses a lot on academics so you have to keep your grades up, especially since you're here on a scholarship."

"I know." You said, "I've always been a good student so I should be fine."

"Well, at least you're confident!" Liz said kindly. The two of you chatted all the way to your dorm and you only stopped walking when you were outside a red oak door that had the number 456 on it engraved on a gold plaque. "Well, here's your room!" Liz said, "I know one of your roommates; she's nice so you two will get along fine! Have fun, and welcome to Hetalia Academy!"

You thanked her and she left. You excitedly opened the door, "Hey roomies!" You said happily.

"Hi! You must be the new girl!" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said, "I'm Lilli Zwingli, nice to meet you!" The two of you shook hands.

"I'm Piper Hawke." The other girl said. She had auburn hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. A paintbrush was sticking out of the knot of her ponytail. You shook hands with her too.

"It's nice to meet you both!" You said smiling. You saw a large, king sized bed with white sheets and a red blanket thrown on it. At the foot of the bed was your luggage. "So that's where my stuff went!" You rushed over to your luggage and began to unpack.

"Do you need help?" Lilli offered kindly.

You smiled over your shoulder at her. "Nah, I'm all goods! So, Lil and Pipe, what three subjects are you guys majoring in?"

"German, Home Ec. and Music for me!" Lilli said cheerily.

"Art, Italian and P.E." Piper said, "What about you?"

"English, History and Philosophy!" You said proudly. "Say, Pipe, are you Australian?"

"Yeah," Piper said, "why?"

You smirked and giggled, "Oh no reason. It's just that I'm a Kiwi."

There was a few beats of silence. "So I'm sharing a room with a sheepshager?" Piper asked playfully.

You grinned, "How do you think I feel? I'm stuck with a rooscrewer!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lilli asked, confused.

"Nothing." You and Piper said in unison.

You grinned. This was going to be an awesome year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter Three**

You woke up early the next morning. As in five o'clock early. You looked over at Lilli and Piper and saw that they were still asleep. You quietly got out of bed and straightened it up before sitting on it cross legged. You folded your hands in your lap, closed your eyes and began to meditate. You took deep, calming breaths and cleared your mind of all distractions. After a few minutes you began to relax. It felt nice to be so calm. After a little while you opened your eyes and checked the time. It was six thirty now. You saw that Lilli and Piper were still asleep and you silently went off to take a shower, taking a towel, your uniform and some accessories with you. After your shower you put on your uniform and looked at yourself in a full length mirror that was in the bathroom.

The uniform consisted of a skirt with a high waist that had red and cream checked and had suspenders and reached the knees, a white blouse, white socks and black leather Mary-Jane's. You got out a black hair clip that had a small Union Jack bow on it and put it in your hair on the left. You then put some amber perfume, you're signature scent, on your collarbone and wrists.

You opened the medicine cabinet and began to rifle through some of the stuff. You found your painkillers and eye colour contacts near back. You reached for them but hesitated. After a moment or two you quickly swipe them and put them in your pocket.

You then left the bathroom and entered the bedroom and you saw that Lilli was awake but Piper was still fast asleep.

"Morning Lil!" You said happily.

Lilli smiled at you, "Morning Name." She looked over at Piper, "Piper, get up! It's quarter to seven! It's the first day of school we need to get ready!"

Piper groaned, "Five more minutes!"

Lilli sighed. You smiled at her. "Go have a shower Lil, I'll take care of this."

Lilli smiled, "Thanks." And she left for the bathroom.

You looked over at Piper. "Pipe! Time to get up! Up at 'em soldier!"

Piper groaned again. "Don't wanna!"

"Piper," you said seriously, "if you don't get up, I'll dump cold water on you."

Piper grunted.

You left the bedroom and went into the kitchenette. You found a large mixing bowl and filled it with cold water. You went back to Piper's bed. "Last warning Pipe."

Piper said and did nothing.

You shrugged, "Suit yourself." And you dumped the water on her and her bed.

"CRICKEY!" Piper yelled and leapt out of bed, soaking wet. She glared at you. "What the hell Sheila?"

You smiled sweetly, "You wouldn't get up!"

Piper grumbled and Lilli rushed into the bedroom fully dressed and wearing a dark blue bow in her hair. "What happened?" She asked urgently.

"I dumped cold water on Pipe so she would get out of bed." You said simply, you looked down at Piper, "All right Pipe, shower time!"

"I hate you, you stupid bloody Kiwi!" But Piper got her stuff and left to have a shower, leaving a wet trail behind her.

"Love you too Pipe!" You called after her. When she was gone you and Lilli burst out laughing. After you calmed down the two of you threw the wet sheet and blanket into the laundry and replaced them with dry ones. When you two were done Piper was dressed (she had a ponytail with the paintbrush in the knot again), you all grabbed the stuff you needed for the day (books, schedules etc.) and the three of you went off to the dining hall.

"That was a dirty trick Name." She grumbled.

You shrugged, "I did warn you Pipe. But you didn't listen. So will you get up when we ask you to next time?"

"Fine." She mumbled. "Where did get the idea for that anyway?"

"My dad," you said, "whenever my brother's refused to get out of bed, he would get a mixing bowl and fill it with water and dump it on their heads. That usually got them out of bed." Lilli and Piper laughed and the three of you chatted until you entered the dining hall.

The dining hall reminded you of the Great Hall in Harry Potter. (Except it didn't have the magical ceiling, Dumbledore, Harry Potter etc.) It was very big, and had rows and rows of wooden tables with benches (like in the Great Hall except they only had four for the houses) and there were students sitting at the tables chatting and eating.

"This reminds me of boarding school." You said to no one in particular.

"You went to boarding school?" Piper asked you as the three of you walked over to a table.

"Yeah, when I was living in England from when I was seven 'til I was ten I went to boarding school." You explained, "I have been using British slang, words and phrases ever since."

"Cool story bro." Piper said. You sat between her and Lilli at a table. You stared at all of the food.

"Damn." You said, "I haven't seen so much food in my life! Who makes it, house elves?"

"HARRY POTTER REFERENCE!" You heard someone yell.

"Aiyah!" You squealed in surprise.

Then, out of nowhere, a boy your age who looked a lot like Mr. Kirkland showed up. He was wearing the boy's uniform which was a white button down shirt, black slacks, white socks and black dress shoes. The boy grinned at you. "Do you read Harry Potter as well?"

You nodded, still trying to recover from your shock.

"Awesome!" The boy said excitedly, "I read them as well! Did you see the last movie?"

"OMG, yes!" You said, "I cried so damn hard!"

"I completely freaked out when Harry and Voldy were having that huge duel!"

"OMG! Me too! The whole time my friends and I were just like: 'Go Potter go!'!"

"Aw!" Piper said, "Nerd bonding!"

"Actually," you said, "it's geek bonding."

"Whatever," Piper said, "it's nice to see you and Peter get along so nicely."

"Of course!" Peter said, "Potterheads are always best friends!"

"Always!" You agreed with a giggle.

"Say, what's your name? I didn't ask." Peter asked you.

"Name Last Name." You told him.

"Nice to meet you Name!" He said, "What do you have first?"

"English." You replied.

Peter pulled a face, "Bleh. You probably have my jerk of an older brother for a teacher."

You smiled gently, "I met your brother and he doesn't seem to be that bad."

Peter shook his head, "Just wait! He'll give you a ton of homework!"

You grinned, "Well, in that case, I say come at me bro!"

For some reason, everyone laughed.

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I stared at the computer screen.

"No." I said softly. "Oh no. This cannot be happening. This. Cannot. Be. HAPPENING!" I refreshed the screen dozen times over, but it didn't change. It was still there. I groaned. "Someone up there must hate me!"

I looked back at the screen again. Despite the fact that I had other student's names on the screen, only one stood out.

Hers.

It filled me with anxiety and panic to see her name on there, telling me I had her for the first period of the day. And yet…it also filled me with utter joy. I gritted my teeth. It looks like I'll just have to grin and bear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter Four**

After breakfast, you and Peter said goodbye to Lilli, Piper and Sebastian (a happy-go-lucky and flirtatious Italian boy that possibly had a crush on Piper) and left for English. "So Peter," you said, "what three subjects are you majoring in?"

"Physics, English and P.E." he replied.

You were pretty impressed, "Nice. What are you going to be when you're older?"

Peter grinned, "An Admiral in the Navy! Then I won't have anyone boss me around!"

You giggled, "Well, in that case, be sure to invite me to the celebration, Admiral Kirkland."

"I sure will!" Peter said. He cheeks turned a little pink for some reason but you didn't give it too much attention. The two of you chatted all the way to English class. When you got there, Peter opened the door. "Ladies first!" He declared gallantly.

You giggled, "Why thank you sir." You entered the classroom. It was empty and a pretty standard classroom, nothing special. Nothing, except you saw Mr Kirkland sitting behind his desk reading _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov. You smiled widely, "Morning sir!" You said cheerily.

Mr Kirkland jumped a little and he seemed surprised. "Oh. Good morning Name." His cheeks looked pink, but just like before with Peter, you didn't make a big deal of it. Mr Kirkland saw his brother and frowned, "Why are you here so early Peter? Aren't you supposed to be raising hell with Sebastian or something like that?"

Peter grinned, "Not today! I decided to help Name out!"

Mr Kirkland rolled his eyes, "Well don't annoy the girl will you? She's new and I'd hate it if you scare her away."

"Don't worry bro!" Peter said reassuringly, "Name is too cool to scare away!"

You giggled, feeling immensely flattered that Peter, who you liked already, thought you were cool and that Mr Kirkland cared. "Are you enjoying _Lolita_ Mr Kirkland?" You asked him.

He seemed surprised by your question. "Erm, yes. I am. Have you read it?"

You smiled, "Yeah, I read about two years ago. I love how Nabokov writes. It's really beautiful." You chose an empty seat and sat down. "What do you think?"

"Well, I do think the prose is well written." Mr Kirkland said, "But what do you think of Humbert and his relationship with Lolita?"

You shrugged casually, "I don't see anything wrong with it. Lolita never said anything. Humbert was obviously in love with her, or at the very least infatuated with her. I personally believe that it doesn't matter the age, gender, colour or creed of the person you fall in love with, just that you love them."

Mr Kirkland's face went pink again. "Really?"

You smiled, "Yeah. Of course. Love is love."

Mr Kirkland looked like he was about to say something but then more students started arriving. Mr Kirkland quickly closed his mouth started getting things organized.

You turned to Peter and the two of you chatted. You smiled and giggled at Peter's jokes, despite the fact that quite a few of them were pretty lame._ 'I like Peter,'_ you decided,_'He's sweet. Smart and ambitious too. I really do like him already.'_

"All right class, time to get started!"

Everyone quickly went quiet and paid attention to Mr Kirkland as he took register. When he came across your name he hesitated slightly and cleared his throat before trying again. ("Here sir!" You chirped.) When he was done, he wrote on the white board with a black marker three words_ Novelists, Poets, Playwrights._ He drew a line in between them and spaced them across the board. He turned to face the class. "There are different types of writers," he said, "but we're going to focus on just three main types; novelists, poets and playwrights. Now, we're going to go around the class and we're all going to suggest at least one person for each category that you like. If you can more than one then fantastic." He went in alphabetical order. As he went on various names were added (Jane Austen, J.K. Rowling, William Shakespeare, Lord Byron, Marry Shelley, Charles Dickens, etc.). When Mr Kirkland came to you, he seemed calm but you could tell he was just acting. "Name, care to offer some suggestions?"

"Nabokov." You said immediately. "Pushkin, and defiantly Tolstoy. Oscar Wilde. Goethe. T.S. Elliot. James K. Baxter is a good Kiwi poet. I like Truman Capote too. Ian Fleming. Oh! And definitely F. Scott Fitzgerald!" Mr Kirkland wrote up all of those names, he looked impressed.

When the last student had their turn, Mr Kirkland smiled at everyone. "That's a very good list everyone. Now, what do all of these writers have in common?"

You tentatively put your hand up.

"Yes Name?" Mr Kirkland said, "What do you think?"

"They are all still popular." You said, "Admittedly some are more popular than others. But they're still popular."

Mr Kirkland seemed happy with your answer and he continued teaching the class in a jovial mood. When class was over he had one final announcement: "Before you leave," he said, "I want all of you to write an essay on a favourite novel, poem or play for homework. It'll be due this time next week." He turned to you, "Name, I would like to speak to you."

"Ok sir." You turned to Peter and smiled, "I'll see you later, kay Petey?" (That was your nickname for him.) You said your goodbyes and walked over to Mr Kirkland. "What is it sir?" You asked politely.

"I was very impressed with your selection." He sounded like he meant it too, "I've never had a student who had such varied literary tastes."

You smiled, "I read a lot. Is that all sir?"

Mr Kirkland was silent. His eyes went over you and settled on yours. You waited patiently. He raised his left hand slightly, but he then quickly lowered it. "No, that's all. You're dismissed."

You smiled, "Ok. See you tomorrow sir!" And you left.

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I watched Name leave. God I'm an idiot. Before she left…I was going to caress her face. But she would've slapped me. I know she would. But still…I looked over at my copy of _Lolita_. _'I'm no better than Humbert.'_ It seemed like she got along with Peter as well. I sat down in my chair and leaned back. _'Out of the two of us Peter is certainly the most likely to have her.'_ I rubbed my face with my hands. '_I hate my life.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter Five**

"Right, now I have P.E." You made your way to the large gym that was outside. While you walked you saw Lilli. "Hey Lil!" You ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Name! How was English?"

"Awesome! We're studying novelists, poets and playwrights. Mr Kirkland says I have varied literary tastes."

Lilli giggled, "That sounds like him. You ready for P.E.?"

You grinned, "Sure! Who's our teacher?"

"Herr Beilschmidt. He has an older brother and he teaches me German. Herr Beilschimdt can be pretty strict and pushes his students pretty hard."

You waved your left hand dismissively, "Lil, my dad was a drill sergeant who fought in Afghanistan. I think I can handle a strict P.E. teacher."

Lilli giggled again, "Well, I'm warning now, if you're not up to par he won't be happy."

You shrugged, "I'm pretty fit already, I'll be fine."

The two of you walked into the girl's changing room and changed into the P.E. uniform; a white cotton shirt with black cotton shorts and white socks with tennis shoes. The two of you left the changing room and hung around the door to the gym and chatted.

"Lilli, you're already?"

"Ja Herr Beilshcmidt."

You turned around to see who had spoken. It was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black tank top with green cargo pants and black leather boots. He looked _very_ fit and muscular. You were impressed.

"You must be the new student."

His voice pulled you from your thoughts. You smiled politely, "Yes sir."

Herr Beilshcmidt nodded. "Right. You two can outside und vait until everyone else is ready."

The two of you obeyed. A few minutes went by and the rest of the class came out, followed by a very serious looking Herr Beilschimdt. "Right! Do you all see this field?" He pointed to a field in front of you all that was easily twice the size of a sport's stadium. For the Olympics. "You are all going to run around it five times! Is that clear?"

There is a collective groan while you said an innocent, "Yes sir."

Herr Beilschimdt glared at his class. "I said…IS THAT CLEAR?"

"YES SIR!" Was the reply from you and your classmates.

"Good! NOW START RUNNING!"

You and the rest of your class immediately started running, with you taking lead almost instantly. _'Thank you Daddy for all of those times you got out of bed at five to exercise!'_ You grinned as you sped ahead, thanking whatever higher power existed for your immense stamina and speed. Within ten minutes you were finished and stopped to take a breather.

"Finished alveady?"

You looked up at Herr Beilshcmidt. He seemed surprised. You smiled. "Yeah. My dad got my brothers and I to get up early every day and work out."

Herr Beilshcmidt raised an eyebrow, "Interesting."

"What do I do now?" You asked.

"You can do push ups."

"How many?"

Herr Beilshcmidt considered this. "Until the last person is finished running."

"Yes sir." You got into the push up position and started pushing your body up and down.

"Very good Name, very good."

You smiled and went on silently.

"Hey little bruder! How's your class going so far?"

You heard Herr Beilshcmidt groan. "Bruder, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I have a free period so I decided to come and see how you are." There was a pause. "Vo's this mädchen?"

You had a strange feeling the stranger was talking about you.

"This is Name." Herr Beilshcmidt said, he sounded slightly protective. "She's a new student."

"Is that so." Next thing you knew, you were looking at a pair of red eyes. "Name, vy don't you stop for a bit so ve can chat?"

You hesitated. You looked up at Herr Beilshcmidt, still doing the push ups. "Should I stop sir?"

Herr Beilshcmidt sighed. "Go ahead. He won't stop asking until you do anyway."

You stopped and stood up to see who this man was. He had short, messy white hair. His skin was very pale and he was smirking at you. "Guten tag mädchen." He said.

"Hello sir." You had no idea who this guy was and you didn't want to know either.

"Allow me to introduce myself, mädchen," he said, "I am the Greatly Awesome Gilbert Beilshcmidt! The German teacher. Tell me mädchen, are you taking German."

"No sir." You said. "I'm taking French and Mandarin."

The other Herr Beilshcmidt frowned. "Damn." He said. "I lost a student." He smirked and licked his lips. "A damn good looking one too."

"BRUDER!" Herr Beilshcmidt said loudly. "That is completely inappropriate!"

Gilbert shrugged while you remained calm, despite feeling embarrassed and slightly creped out.

"Bruder I think you should leave." Herr Beilshcmidt said sternly.

Gilbert shrugged, still smirking. "All right." He winked at you, "Auf wiedersehen kleines mädchen." And he walked off.

You and Herr Beilshcmidt stood there for a moment or two, stuck in an awkward silence.

"Sh-should I go back to doing the push ups sir?" You asked tentatively.

Herr Beilshcmidt nodded. You resumed your push ups. During the rest of the lesson, you all played football, every time you and Herr Beilshcmidt locked eyes the two of looked away feeling immensely awkward.

Maybe coming to this school wasn't a good idea after all…


End file.
